


Blue Blood

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, Kurt needs a hug, Loss, Mourning, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: When the X-Men lost Raven, they lost a leader. Now Kurt's just discovered that he actually lost more than that and needs the Reader's comfort...
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Kurt Wagner/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Blue Blood

It’s Friday evening and you and Storm have just finished packing up the physics lab, following a complicated lesson on electricity, wiring up circuit boards to miniature light bulbs, for your class of eleven to twelve year olds. It’s been a quiet sort of day, no disasters and everyone had managed by the end of the lesson to get their light bulbs glowing, except one incident where it had turned out that the bulb was actually broken and needed replacing, so you aren’t really expecting anything exciting to happen as you make your way to the staff room together.

You can’t help smiling as you walk in. It’s still kind of odd seeing your fellow X-Men, who would have once spent a day after classes unwinding with video games, movies and popcorn, now relaxing with coffee and the news playing quietly in the background. You glance at the television, but it doesn’t look like anything exciting is happening anywhere in the world, at least nothing that requires the X-Men to intervene anyway. Scott’s trying, and failing, to suppress a giant yawn as he pours himself another mug of coffee. Peter’s sitting on the sofa with his head tipped back and his eyes closed, you have no idea whether he’s asleep or just relaxing. Hank nods as you two walk in, he seems to be the only one who’s still wide awake.

“Good class?” he asks.

“Pretty good, yeah,” Storm replies, cheerfully, taking the coffee pot from Scott before he can drop it, he certainly looks asleep on his feet.

“How come you two didn’t get the rowdy class?” he mumbles, staggering over to the sofa.

You look around, noticing who’s missing. “Hey, where’s Kurt? I thought he only had morning classes today.”

“I saw him earlier.” Peter opens his eyes, confirming he is actually awake. Still, teaching kids P.E must be exhausting, you reflect. If anyone knew where Kurt would be, it was Peter. He and Kurt had, despite their differing personalities, become fast friends on their first day, and had both latched onto you on your first day; probably because, unlike a lot of the other Mutants at the school, the fact that you had powers was outwardly visible. Well, after all, it’s pretty hard to hide violet hair and matching eyes, right? On finding out that your Mutation was the power of light manipulation, Peter had instantly dubbed you Ultraviolet and the three of you had become the best of friends, the Three Musketeers of the school. Of course, Peter had also been the first to notice that Kurt was slowly developing more than just a crush on you as the years went by, and the first to notice that you were developing feelings for Kurt that were more than just platonic. Not only did Peter encourage the pair of you to pursue said feelings, but he had also tried, several times over the years, to play Cupid and bring the two of you together, although so far none of his efforts had been successful. Peter frowns slightly now as he recalls the conversation he had with Kurt earlier in the day. “He said he was going for a walk around the grounds, had to think about a few things.”

You notice Hank twitches slightly when Peter says that, but doesn’t comment on this. You brush it off as just too much coffee. “When was that?” Storm asks, glancing outside. It’s pretty later after all, it’ll get dark soon.

Peter thinks for a second. “A couple of hours ago, maybe...I don’t know, you know time means nothing to me, really.”

“Perhaps I’d better check on him.” No one objects, so you leave the staff room and make your way out into the grounds. You reflect you ought to have brought some coffee along with you, but then decide it would probably be stone cold by the time you found him. Surprisingly, though, it doesn’t take you long, despite Kurt’s amazing skin tone giving him the ability to easily hide in the shadows. You find him sitting in front of Raven’s grave, which surprises you, because, after all, Raven’s been gone for quite some time now, like Jean. You know that Hank’s never going to be fully over her death, and it hit him harder than anyone else, but he seems to have been coping better lately. Perhaps Kurt finds this spot a god place to think, you reflect, it’s certainly one of the quieter areas of the school. “Hey!” you say, brightly, when you’re near enough not to have to shout. “Where’ve you been? Thought you be in the staff room with the rest of us.” Kurt looked up at you, and you stop in your tracks, because even in the dim light you can see that he’s quite obviously been crying. And that alarms you, because whilst you’ve seen Kurt scared several times in the past, and when he’s scared he prays for you all, you’ve never seen him upset, at least not like this. “Hey, what’s up?”

Kurt’s quick to wipe his eyes, even though he’s not actually crying now. “N-nothing.” His voice isn’t heavy like he’s just been crying, although it sounds a bit hoarse. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. I’ve never seen you cry before.” You drop down beside him and put your arm around his shoulders. “What is it? You can tell me.”

Kurt knows that, he knows he can always tell you and Peter anything. In fact, he has pretty much told you two everything about his life, and the pair of you have been really supportive through all the hard stuff, Peter surprisingly so. Then again, Kurt reflects, neither of you have exactly had it easy either. Peter’s dad left when he was a child and even though he’s found him now, he still hasn’t told him that he’s his son, plus he was often in trouble as a teenager and his mother had to struggle to keep a roof over their heads. As for you, well, you were bullied a lot as a kid because of your hair and eyes, and when one day you got so frustrated you caused a blackout by inadvertently absorbing all the light from the building, it just got worse, and even your teachers started alienating you. You didn’t really fit in, never really had any friends, just people who kind of tolerated you, and you’d only made real friends when you’d come to the school. So, the two of you understand the hardship that often comes with Mutations.

He looks over at the grave. Since Raven was first buried here, Hank’s added a headstone in white marble, simply reading “Raven Darkholme,” along with her birth and death dates, no fancy quotations or other messages of remembrance. Simple and elegant, kind of like her. He takes a deep breath.

“You remember when we were on our last mission, and I got hurt?”

“Do I?” You attempt to laugh, even though it had been kind of scary. “Peter was having kittens!”

Kurt tries to smile, but it’s very feeble. “Well, afterwards, Hank told me that it was a good thing I hadn’t needed a blood transfusion because there was only one person in the school with the same blood type as me...” He nods towards the grave. You look over too, wondering exactly where he’s going with this. “Apparently, we have a rare type.”

“Oh...” you say because you don’t know what else to say.

“And then later I overheard him talking to Charles about it.” Kurt keeps his eyes straight on the grave. “They were talking about stuff that Raven used to get up to in her past; how she would sometimes disappear for as long as a year at a time, and they found out one day that she had been seeing this German nobleman, a Count or Baron or something, and they got married. But he died a couple of years later and they lost track of Raven until one day she just turned up again and then kept popping in and out of their lives.”

You’re still a bit lost about what all this has to do with Kurt, which is an awful feeling because whilst you might not have the IQ of Einstein, you consider yourself to be pretty clever and usually good at working things out. Still, you keep your arm around him and rub his back, letting him know you’re still listening.

“The thing is...she turned up back at the mansion the year I was born...” Kurt breaks off. “It...it got me wondering...if her husband was German, then, and I know it could have easily been a coincidence, but if she was in Germany that year...and then I heard them say that his name was Wagner...and the woman who raised me at the circus, Margali, she told me that was the name I’d been given at birth when I asked her why I didn’t have her surname since she was practically my mother...she said someone who claimed to be my real father gave me to her to look after to keep me safe from people who thought I was a demon...but even though he looked a lot like me, he didn’t have blue skin...she said I must have got that from my mother...”

You feel a strange sensation, like your stomach turning over in shock, as you realise where he’s going with this.

“So, I talked to Hank about it, and he was kind of evasive, but I guess that’s because of how he felt about Raven being with another man...” You nod, encouraging him to go on. “But he said he could do a DNA test from our blood to see if we were somehow related...and...”

He trails off and nods towards the grave. He doesn’t need to say it, you’ve already guessed.

“Raven was your mother...” you whisper.

_“Ja.”_

“Oh, Kurt...” You put your other arm around him and hug him tightly, realising why he’s so upset. When Raven died, he didn’t know there was this blood connection between them; you know he would have said something to you and Peter before if she’d told him.

“Why didn’t she want me?” Kurt’s voice is flat. He sounds kind of pathetic right now, and honestly if he were talking like this about anything else, you’d laugh. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sure she didn’t give you up because she didn’t want you.” You cuddle him so close you’re practically melting into him. “No, I’m sure Margali was telling the truth when she said you were given to her to protect you from idiots who don’t know a Mutant when they see one.”

“But then why didn’t she just tell me?” Kurt stays stiffly in his curled up position, although his fingers reach up to curl around yours. You really hope he doesn’t start crying again, just because you are useless when people cry. “I mean, she had a lot of chances too...”

“Maybe she was scared.” It sounds weird when you say it, because Raven was one of the toughest fighters you knew and it’s hard to imagine her being scared of anything, but honestly, it’s the only explanation you can come up with. “Maybe she thought you’d reject her. I mean, you said it yourself, Margali was like a mother to you, so maybe she thought you wouldn’t accept her as your biological mother. It was probably easier for her to care about you from a distance. And I guess she thought that there would be plenty of time for that later. She couldn’t have known the whole Phoenix thing was going to happen.”

Looking back, you reflect, there were little signs. Of all the X-Men, Kurt was the one Raven had looked out for the most, although you had assumed this was just because he had spent most of his life away from other Mutants and potential dangers, so Raven had thought he needed extra care. She had mentored him the most, pushed him to his potential, been patient with him. And then as you reflect on all this, a small memory of that awful day when she died is suddenly triggered and you realise what it meant.

“She did love you.” Kurt finally looks at you, obviously a little confused. “That day...when we lost her...” You don’t like mentioning it because it’s more painful than ever for Kurt to think about right now. “When she said “I love you,” we all thought she was saying it to Hank-”

“But she was.” Kurt frowns. “He was right next to her.”

“But she wasn’t looking at him.” You shake your head. “It looked like she was, from where you were standing, but from where I was standing...she was looking past him.” You look at Kurt, meeting his eyes. “She was looking at you. Kurt...she was trying to let you know...” You bite your lip. “But she ran out of time.”

Kurt glances back at the grave. It’s starting to get dark now, so you use your powers to move the shadows around the headstone, keeping it visible. It glows like phosphorous now, looking milky and beautiful. “When she rescued me from the cage fights, I didn’t want to leave her. Not because I felt like I owed her for rescuing me, I just wanted to go wherever she went. She just felt...safe.”

You smile. “Instincts, maybe.”

Kurt shifts and you let go of him as he gets to his feet. He determined now rather than upset. “I want to get her some flowers.”

“Do it,” you agree, remembering that no one laid flowers on Raven’s grave the day she died. That was probably a combination of the fact that Raven wasn’t really the kind of woman who enjoyed flowers and also because it was raining that day. Sometimes, though, you’d catch some of the younger children laying daisies on the soil, out of respect. Kurt BAMFs away and you get to your feet, adjusting the lighting around the grave even more. You can’t help feeling touched that Kurt didn’t wait to tell you and Peter all this together, he just told you. Although Peter would be more likely to understand how it feels, finding out who one of your real parents is, you think, since your parents have always been present in your life right up until you went to the mansion, and even now still keep in touch. You smile, remembering how they like all your friends, and how everyone’s invited over for Christmas this year, despite your home being rather small and cramped.

With another BAMF, Kurt’s back, holding a bouquet of carefully wrapped assorted flowers. You smile, reflecting he probably had to get them from the nearest Walmart since all the florists are closed now, but they still look nice and you think Raven would appreciate the thought. You pat his arm as he moves to the head of the grave and lays them down there.

“Raven...” He swallows. You know he doesn’t feel ready to address her as _Mutter_ just yet. “I just want you to know...I’m not angry, and I’m not resentful. I know you probably had a good reason for giving me up, and for not telling me the whole story, but I wish you had because I wouldn’t have pushed you away. I would have been proud. I am proud.” Now you’re the one on the verge of tears from how sweet he’s being. “I wish you were still here. And I would have been ok with Hank for a stepfather.”

You smile as he walks back to you, linking your arm with his. “Better?”

_“Ja,_ I am.” Kurt smiles properly for the first time that night, and then, without warning, BAMFs you back inside the mansion, back to the staff room. Which is now empty. You both look around, expecting the others to suddenly pop out of nowhere, as if they’re playing a trick on you. Actually, you wouldn’t put it past Peter to still do that, even as an adult he’s kind of a prankster, and even Scott and Storm might join in, but somehow you doubt Hank would get involved. Kurt frowns. “How long were we gone?”

You look outside, seeing it’s now properly dark and smile. “I guess they got worried about us. Or fed up waiting.” Kurt chuckles, which is nice, you were starting to think you’d never hear that again. “Come on, let’s go and tell them we haven’t been abducted by aliens.” You move towards the door, but Kurt suddenly catches your hand and you look back at him in surprise.

_“(Y/N)...danke.”_ You don’t say anything as he steps closer to you and very tentatively presses his lips to yours. Relieved, because despite all Peter’s insistences, you’ve always been uncertain about whether or not Kurt likes you back the way you like him, you kiss him back before he can pull away. Unfortunately, the magical moment is interrupted when Peter throws open the staff room door, looking for you and you both jump apart abruptly, blushing like crazy. Peter’s startled look quickly breaks into a huge grin.

“I knew it! I called it!” In the short space of three seconds, he’s grabbed Kurt under one arm to ruffle his hair, hugged you and then sprinted out of the room. You hear him shouting “Hey, Hank, guess what? We’re gonna have little blue babies in the mansion soon!”

You and Kurt look at one another and exchange a grin.

“Shall we kill him together?” you ask.

“It’s a date!” You squeak with laughter as Kurt scoops you up bridal style before BAMFing the pair of you away so that you can (playfully pretend to) kill Peter.

*

Outside, the flowers on Raven’s grave flutter gently in the breeze, at least that’s how it appears to anyone looking outside the mansion right now. But to anyone with the ability to really see what’s going on, the translucent blue figure with red hair is stooping down to touch them, a smile forming on her lips and warmth filling her heart.

She knows her son’s going to be just fine now.

** Notes:  **

(This was, as you’ve probably guessed, inspired by the fact that Mystique is Kurt’s mother in the original comics, and the fact that this idea is never really explored in the film universe. Given that we don’t really know much about Kurt’s background in Apocalypse and that Raven appears to be older than the other students at the school, it’s possible she could have had Kurt in her teens and for whatever reason given him up to be raised by Margali at the circus – and it would kind of explain why she saves Kurt from the cage fighting and he automatically wants to go wherever she goes, but like I said, it’s never really explored, so unless we get another X-Men film that confirms this, it’s only a possibility.)

(Also for those who don’t know, the expression “having kittens” just means “getting very worried or nervous about something.” So Peter “having kittens” means he was just worried about Kurt.)


End file.
